HDD Olimpija Ljubljana
| dissolved = | city = Ljubljana, Slovenia | arena = Tivoli Hall (Capacity: 4,000) | league = Erste Bank Eishockey Liga 2007– Slovenian Ice Hockey League 1991– Yugoslav Hockey League 1937–1991 | division = | conference = | uniform = | colors = Green, White, Black | honors = |affiliates = HK Olimpija Ljubljana |website = Official website | name1 = SK Ilriia | dates1 = 1929–1942 | name2 = HK Udarnik | dates2 = 1945–1946 | name3 = HK Triglav | dates3 = 1946–1947 | name4 = HK Enotnost | dates4 = 1947–1948 | name5 = HK Ljubljana | dates5 = 1948–1962 | name6 = HK Olimpija Ljubljana | dates6 = 1962–2001 | name7 = HDD Olimpija Ljubljana | dates7 = 2001– |reg_season_titles = |championships1_type = Slovenian Champions | championships1 = 14 (1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2012, 2013, 2014) |championships2_type = Yugoslav Champions | championships2 = 13 (1937, 1938, 1939, 1940, 1941, 1972, 1974, 1975, 1976, 1979, 1980, 1983, 1984) }} Hokejsko Drsalno Društvo Olimpija Ljubljana, commonly referred to as HDD Olimpija or simply Olimpija, is a Slovenian professional ice hockey team that plays in the Erste Bank Eishockey Liga. They play their home games at the Tivoli Hall in Ljubljana. Olimpija has won 13 Yugoslav championships and 14 Slovenian championships. They won 10 consecutive times from 1995 to 2004. History The club was founded in 1928 as SK Ilirija. It was the first club on the territory of Yugoslavia to play organized ice hockey under the Canadian rules. In the 2007–08 season, their first in Erste Bank Eishockey Liga, they made it all the way to the Finals, but lost 4 games to 2 against EC Red Bull Salzburg. The current main sponsor (as of 2012) of the team is Telemach, the leading Slovenian provider of cable TV, telephony and broadband internet services. ;Club names through history: * SK Ilrija (1928–1942) * HK Udarnik (1946) * HK Triglav (1947) * HK Enotnost (1948) * HK Ljubljana (1949–1961) * HK Olimpija Ljubljana (1962–1984) * HK Olimpija Kompas (1985–1990) * HK Olimpija Hertz (1991–1998) * HDD ZM Olimpija (2001–2008) * HDD Tilia Olimpija (2008–2012) * HDD Telemach Olimpija (2012–) Arena The team play their home matches at the Tivoli Hall complex, a 4,000 all-seated multi-purpose indoor hall in Ljubljana. Honours *'Austrian Hockey League' ** Runners-up (1): 2007–08 *'Yugoslav Ice Hockey League' (until 1991) **'Winners' (13): 1936–37, 1937–38, 1938–39, 1939–40, 1940–41, 1971–72, 1973–74, 1974–75, 1975–76, 1978–79, 1979–80, 1982–83, 1983–84 **Runners-up (13): 1947–48, 1957–58, 1958–59, 1964–65, 1969–70, 1970–71, 1972–73, 1976–77, 1977–78, 1980–81, 1981–82, 1987–88, 1990–91 *'Yugoslav Cup' **'Winners' (4): 1969, 1972, 1975, 1987 *'Slovenian Ice Hockey League:' **'Winners' (14): 1994–95, 1995–96, 1996–97, 1997–98, 1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2003–04, 2006–07, 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14 **Runners-up (9): 1991–92, 1992–93, 1993–94, 2004–05, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2010–11, 2014–15 *'Slovenian Cup:' **'Winners' (2): 1996, 2000 *'Interliga:' ** Winners (2): 2000–01, 2001–02 *'Alpenliga' ** Runners-up (1): 1997 *'IIHF Federation Cup' **Third place (1): 1995 *'Karawankencup' **'Winners' (4): 1973, 1974, 1975, 1979 *'Alpencup' **'Winners' (1): 1972 *'Rudi Hiti Summer League:' **'Winners (3)': 2000, 2002, 2004 Photos File:SK Ilirija 1939.jpg|The club in 1939. HK Olimpija 1962.jpg|In the midst of a match in 1962. References External links *Official website of HDD Olimpija Ljubljana Category:Ice hockey teams in Slovenia